Ele não Alcança
by Murasaki Amy
Summary: Um Minos ciumento e pervertido ouvindo uma conversa entre um Guerreiro Deus e outro Juiz. No que isso vai dar afinal?


Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence.

**Aviso:** Não é necessariamente uma fic yaoi, quero dizer, tem um pouco, mas não chega a ser nem shounen-ai. AyaxAlbe e com um Minos cuimento e pervertido atrás da pedra xD. Ahhh... Essa fic foi escrita por minha amiga Cristal (Saso-Chan! xD) e, como ela não tem conta aqui, pediu para eu postar, os créditos vão para ela!

Só mais uma coisa... Prof. não me mata, não tive culpa!

_**Ele não alcança**_

Minos andava calmamente pela oitava prisão, procurando certo Guerreiro Deus com quem tinha contas a acertar. Também procurava por Ayacos, que não vira a algum tampo. Procurou, procurou e não encontrando nenhum dos dois, sentou-se para descansar um pouco atrás de uma grande pedra qualquer.

Ficou lá por um tempo, de olhos fechados sob a franja, até que ouviu algumas vozes conhecidas. Aram as vozes de Alberich e Ayacos soltando o que pareciam gemidos, ou algo assim. Arregalou os olhos e permaneceu onde estava apenas ouvindo a 'conversa' dos dois.

**Aya:** Assim?

**Albe:** É. Assim.

Minos mal podia acreditar no estava ouvindo. SEU Alberich e SEU Ayacos fazendo... Fazendo... _Aquilo_! Tinha que ter certeza antes de tomar qualquer atitude precipitada, então permaneceu parado no mesmo lugar, ouvindo tudo com muito mais atenção.

**Aya: **Mais depressa?

**Albe:** Não. Assim está bem. Um pouco mais para...

**Aya:** Assim?

**Albe:** Não, espere.

**Aya:** Você disse que...

**Albe:** Para o lado. Para o lado!

Minos agora tinha quase certeza de tudo. Imaginava cada cena com tanta perfeição que surpreendeu a si mesmo. Preferiu continuar ouvindo e, se as coisas fossem longe demais, ele interferiria.

**Aya:** Alberich...

**Albe:** Estava bem mas você...

**Aya:** Eu sei. Vamos recomeçar. Diga quando estiver bem.

**Albe:** Estava perfeito e você...

**Aya:** Desculpe.

**Albe:** Você se descontrolou e perdeu o...

**Aya:** Eu já pedi desculpa!

Recomeçar? Perfeito? Descontrolou? Perdeu o...? Perdeu o que afinal de contas? Minos se contorcia de ciúmes, raiva e ódio, querendo matar os dois, mas não podia fazer isso, mesmo querendo tanto.

**Albe:** Está bem. Vamos tentar outra vez. Agora.

**Aya:** Assim?

**Albe:** Quase. Está quase!

**Aya:** Me diga como você quer. Oh, Alberich...

**Albe:** Um pouco mais para baixo.

**Aya:** Sim.

**Albe:** Agora para o lado. Rápido!

**Aya:** Albe, eu...

Albe? ALBE?! Quem o Ayacos pensava que era para chamar SEU Alberich daquela maneira? E "eu..." o que? Ayacos não ia... Não, não podia fazer isso 'dentro' de Alberich, de maneira nenhuma. O que eles estavam pensando? A tortura seria bem pior para ambos depois disso!

**Albe:** Para cima! Um pouquinho...

**Aya:** Assim?

**Albe:** Ai! Ai!

**Aya:** Está bom?

**Albe:** Sim. Oh, sim. Oh yes, sim.

**Aya:** Pronto.

**Albe:** Não. Continue.

Minos não agüentaria aquilo por muito tempo. Aquele ciúme parecia estar correendo seu corpo e... Fazendo outras coisas virem a tona também.

**Aya:** Puxa, mas você...

**Albe:** Olhai. Agora você...

**Aya:** Deixa ver...

**Albe:** Não, não. Mais para cima.

**Aya:** Aqui?

**Albe:** Mais. Agora para o lado.

**Aya:** Assim?

**Albe:** Para a esquerda. O lado esquerdo!

**Aya:** Aqui?

Foi a gota d'água. Minos não suportou mais aquilo. Saiu de trás da pedra num pulo e parou em frente aos dois. A cena que viu deixou-o chocado. Ayacos estava com a mão sobre as costas de Alberich e este estava sentado de olhos fechados, aproveitando a sensação, sem dar-se conta que havia mais alguém ali.

**Albe:** Isso! Agora coça.

E respondendo ao quase apelo de Alberich, o Kyoto coçou suas costas sem dar a mínima importância ao outro que estava ali ou o que ele estava pensando naquele momento.

**Minos:** ... O... O que...?

**Albe:** ...

**Aya:** Ele não alcança...

_**FIM!**_

Cristal, já ta postado e... Obrigada pela fic. O Albe ta um pouco... Estranho, mas tudo bem! Prof. não mate ninguém por isso.

Ahhh... Caso ninguém tenho reparado, a fic é baseada no Conto Erótico nº 1 de Luiz Fernando Veríssimo. Cristal modificou beeeeeeeeeeeeemmmmm pouco. Se alguém quiser ver, está disponível no site http(Dois pontos) (Barra) (Barra) www (Ponto) casadobruxo (Ponto) com (Ponto) br (Barra) poesia(Barra) l (Barra) contoe1 (Ponto)htm

Bye bye xD


End file.
